Post's and Redo's
by SvuDayDreamer
Summary: This is a series of post's and redo's for 7 episodes each chapter is another episode icludes: Fault, Undercover, Wrath, Burned, Fat, Paternity, and Signature. So check it and Review! Merci ? Oh and if there's a good one I missed PM me and I might add it
1. Fault

Okay so, like the Summary said, these are remakes and Post's of episodes. **They are all short.**I would completely adore reviews. The episode I am redoing or adding to will be in the name of the chapter and probably at the beginning of the story like so:

* * *

**Post Fault:**

_"I want a new partner."_

Captain Donald Creagen was shocked, to say the least. Had he heard her right?

"What?" He said. His voice came out quiet and small.

"Please don't make me say it again." She replied looking down.

"Why? You and Elliot are great partners. You work so well together. Why would you want to throw away 7 years of that?"

"Are you trying to _guilt _me into staying?" She said, her voice a little angry now.

"Yeah, next is bribe then scaring." He said only half joking.

"You can't make me change my mind." She said very sternly.

"But why?"

She paused before answering. "I... I just..." She sighed at her inability to come up with an answer.

"I just can't be here with him." She finally spat out.

Creagen sighed and looked down. He knew there was no way to change her mind, so he wasn't going to waste his breath arguing with her.

"Are you sure?" He said after a long pause.

"... Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes."

He shook his head and stood up. He was about a foot away from her. She wouldn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Does Elliot know?"

She took a long sigh before answering.

"I... I didn't tell him... but... I think he won't be surprised when he comes into work tomorrow and sees my desk empty."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

She looked up at Creagen. She could tell that he wasn't satisfied with her answer. And he could tell she wasn't going to give him anymore than that.

"Okay.. I'll arange it."

She sighed a sigh of relief. It killed her to do this, but it would kill her more to continue working with Elliot if the whole time she was there he was wishing she wasn't.

"And just so you know. If you ever change your mind, you're always welcome back."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Well... How was that? Please review. It would be highly appreciated and reviews give me encouragement to write other things if I know what I write is good. So hit the review button then continue this _series _of redo's of episodes. Next is Fat.  
-Lexiii


	2. Fat

Okay this will be spit into two different parts of the episode **Fat**. It will sort of be like _"This is what I think should've happened here."  
_So yeah. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Fat:  
Part I. Called to the Crime Scene.**

"Who the hell are you?" He says to this strange man.

"I am your temporary partner."

"Something wrong with Detective Benson." He asks worriedly.

The man paused. That's when he remember what the Captain told him: "_He doesn't know his old partner is gone. This will be a surprise."_

"She left. I don't know the whole deal is but she's gone and your stuck with me for this case. Captain needed someone to fill in for now. He couldn't get someone on the spot."

Elliot was pissed. How could she do this to him. But then he remembered, he can't really be mad at her. It was his words that made her go. He replayed them in his head.

_"If it happens again, then... We can't be partners."_

Then he thinks of the fight which was probably also a factor of her leaving.

_"I can't do this. I can't be looking over my shoulder to make sure you're okay. I need to know you can do your job without waiting for me to come to the rescue."_

How could he be that harsh.

**Part II.  
After the Fight.**

_"I like that shirt."_

At first he thought he was imagining her voice. Just like he had been during the fight. He could imagine what she would be saying. _"Elliot! Calm down." "Take it easy." "He's not worth it."_

But he thought this time he could smell her. Her perfume and shampoo. He tuned around to see her in the doorway.

"I heard about what happened."

"Ah, he deserved it."

"With the things I hear about that guy I don't doubt it."

There was a long silence. Neither one knew what to say next.

Elliot was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you leave?"

They both knew that he knew the answer to that.

"Like you don't know." She retorted.

"I didn't mean it. I never wanted you to go. I can't stand it without you."

Olivia couldn't believe he just admitted that to her.

She swallowed hard. "Maybe... It's for the best."

"How? It's not for the best, it's for the worst." He stumbled over his words.

"Because maybe you didn't mean it, but you had a point. If we choose each other over the job we can't be partners."

"But that's what makes us so good together."

"I'm sorry but, it's done now."

He sighed and walked up to her. He was now only inches away from her face.

"Please... Don't... Go." He looked her directly in the eyes. His ice blue meeting her chocolate brown.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

And with that she turned and left the room. Never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

So, was that any good? Review! And just so you know, I do an episode each chapter which means, where I leave it is where I leave it. Please don't just review saying "Post more now!" But still please review. And next is **Wrath**.  
-Lexiii


	3. Wrath

Mmmkayy so Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Post Wrath:**

She heard the knock at the door. She knew it was Elliot but she couldn't bear to answer. Then her phone rang. She closed her eyes hoping that would make the sound stop.

Elliot closed his phone and walked away. He got to the top of the stair case and turned back around.

"Olivia, please talk to me."

She heard his voice. It sounded like he was _begging _her. She got up to go let him in. If he had said it any other way she probably wouldn't have let him. But the way he sounded, she just couldn't not give him a chance to say what he wants to say.

She opened the door and came face to face with him.

They were silent for a few seconds. "Can I come in?" He asked.

She was still for a second then moved out of they way so he could come in.

He sat down on her couch and she stayed by her kitchen counter. She still hadn't said anything.

Elliot stood up, "Please, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have put the detail on you, but you have to understand-"

"Save it." She said.

"Come on. Don't be mad at me. I was just trying to help keep you safe."

"I am not a child, Elliot. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't. I was just trying to do what I thought was best to help."

"Well, I don't need your help. So if that's all you came here to say, you can go now."

"Olivia please."

She sighed. There isn't really a point in being mad at Elliot. He was just trying to help. But she couldn't get the fact that she shot Webber.

"I'm not mad at you. I promise."

"Good. Now we can talk about what happened."

She wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. So she faked like she didn't even really care about the earlier events.

"What happened?"

"Olivia you know."

She wasn't going to argue with him, because the look on his face said he wasn't gonna have it.

She sighed. "He told me the gun wasn't loaded." She said sounding defeated.

"Liv," He said taking a step closer and putting his hand on her arm, "I would have done the same thing. You were doing what any good cop would have done. You were trying to save the life of an innocent civilian."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" She said looking up at him, a stray tear falling.

He was caught off guard by the tear. She never shows anybody her weakness. It was a lot of pressure knowing that she trusted him enough to let her guard down, even for a moment. He had to make not to say anything stupid.

He took in a long breath. "I don't know... I wish I had the answer, I really do but, I can't tell you why you feel what you feel."

His hand rubbed her arm in comfort and she smiled at him.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem, I'm always here for you. Remember that."

* * *

How was that? I know you were probably hoping for some EO romance. I don't think any of them in this series of post's and redo's will have EO romance. But who knows? Review please. I need encouragement. And next is **Burned**.  
-Lexiii


	4. Burned

Mmkayy, so... Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Burned:**

_Meet me downstairs  
-Liv_

He looks at his phone to see her text message, and he wonders what's disturbing her sleep.

He walks down to where she is and sees her sitting on the third step with two cups in her hands.

"Hey," He says, about to sit down on the step next to her.

"Hey. Coffee?" She asks while handing him the cup in her hand.

"You need to ask?" He says taking the cup from her. He looks over at her cup.

"Is that a... flower?"

She laughs. "Its tea."

He looks her like she was lying. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah."

There was a long silence between them, Elliot was the first to break it.

"She died twenty minutes ago."

"She wasn't raped. She was doing some attorney. She really put Myles through the ringer. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She was about to die, and she still lied. You'd think that would be the time to come clean, instead she was going to take it to her grave."

Elliot shook his head, "That's unbelievable."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

This time there was a loner silence. Again, Elliot was first to break it.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We used to be able to talk for hours about things... anything. Now the only time we talk is when it's pure business and even that's light conversation."

"Yeah, I miss that," She replied honestly.

"What changed?"

"I had to leave a mess everything up," She said looking down.

"Not to put guilt on you or anything, but, that did kinda mess things up."

"I know, and I knew that was there was a problem because after I came back everything was awkward between us."

"I just didn't want to get that close again and have you leave. The closer you are the harder it hurts."

"Hurt?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I was just... not phased by you leaving did you?"

She shrugged.

"Well it did. The first time wasn't so bad because I knew why. You took my words literally and left. You know, I didn't mean it. I didn't want us not to be partners."

"Well what you said made sence."

He nodded. "But the second time... I called your phone and got that voice recording saying the number was disconnected. The first time I heard it I thought it was some kind of joke. One minute you were there and the next... you weren't. I tried your number at least ten more times, I just couldn't believe it."

"I'm sorry. It's not like I meant to hurt you."

"I know that. But it didn't make it any easier."

She sighed, "How about we get something to eat and try to get back on track."

"I could eat. Who's paying?"

"Well, you are going through a divorce and you do have four children so I guess... you are."

He chuckled, "That's what I thought."

* * *

Good? I hope so. I guess there was some EO, if ya squint. Haha. So review please. :)  
-Lexiii


	5. Signature

Mmkay, so. Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Signature:**

Olivia Benson was crouched down by the floor, looking down at her hands, her back against the wall, what had just happened kept replaying in her head.

They were rolling her body out of the room, and she thought everyone else was gone, but then she saw two feet in front of her. She figured it was another CSU guy and he would keep moving, but the feet stayed there, so she looked up. And who she saw was defiantly about the last person she thought to be seeing. It was Elliot Stabler.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He offered his hand and she took it.

"Chester called me and told me what happened. He said you were taking it hard," He answered.

"Ah, he also tell you I needed a babysitter?" She bit back.

"No. I just wanted to make sure your okay," Elliot replied casually.

"Well I'm fine." She walked out of the room, and Elliot, of course, followed.

"You don't seem it."

"That's because you're getting on my nerves."

"You're just trying to get me to go away. And that's not going to happen until you talk to me."

They were now outside a Coopers apartment. She looked around then remembered that Lake drove her here so now she was without a ride.

She sighed and turned to Elliot, "I'm fine."

"Course you are."

"I am."

"Okay."

She just glared at him.

"Are you going to get in?" He said going to the drivers side of the car.

She laughed, "Get in a car with you? Yeah right. I'll take a cab."

She turned to go walk down the street in hopes of finding an empty cab to hail down.

"Olivia! Don't be like that just get in. I promise I won't drill you on the drive."

She turned back around. "Promise?"

"Yes."

She got in the car, and the whole ride was silent, but after they got to her parking lot, Elliot started again.

"So, you going to talk now?"

"Elliot, you said you wouldn't."

"I said I wasn't going to _on the drive ..._the car is now stopped."

She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Okay. That's fair enough. But now I can just walk away."

She opened her door and got out. Elliot followed her, so she ran.

She ran up the stairs and almost made it. She was about 5 steps away when she slipped on a wet one and fell. She fell hard on her side, you could hear a rib or two crack.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Elliot said as he rushed to her side.

She groaned out in pain, "Did it sound like I'm okay?"

He helped her up and to her door.

She let them both in and shut the door. The first thing she went to, was the couch. Elliot went to the Freezer to get some ice.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor. That sounded pretty bad," He said handing her the ice.

"No. As long as I keep moving to a minimum I'll be fine."

"Well then, now that I know your not going to run, we can talk?"

"Talk about what? There's nothing to say. She killed herself, ... end of story."

"You can't save everybody."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I should have known."

"How? Hm? You're not psychic. There was no way in telling that, that might have happened."

She sighed, "I know. It's just... I just feel like I could have done something to prevent it."

He nodded. "I get it. Here, let me help you to your room."

She was about to protest but when she stood up, pain shot through her ribs and she began to fall, but Elliot caught her. They locked eyes for a minute, then continued to her room. She laid down on her bed and Elliot pulled the covers over her. She'd had a long day and needed some rest.

"Thanks for being so stubborn," She said as he turned to leave.

"Anytime," He answered with a grin.

He closed her door and left.

* * *

Eh, that wasn't my best but, I just needed to write something. I didn't like how they ended that episode. I just got back from Fireworks. YAY! haha. Review please! and Happy 4th of July!!  
-Lexiii


	6. Paternity

Mmkayy so Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Paternity:**

He went for the hug. At first she didn't embrace him back, but then she relaxed and gave into it. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to. They pulled away and started to walk out of the hospital.

They walked to the car.

"You want me to drop you off at your apartment?" Elliot asked.  
He needed to go home and take a shower, get the nursery ready, and put the car seat in.

"Yeah, thanks."

The drive to Olivia's place was silent. But when he reached her parking lot, Elliot spoke.

"Do you mind if I come in with you?"

Olivia was thrown. Why was he asking to come in?

"Sure."

They walked up to her door and she let them in.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge," She said while walking to her bedroom, to go change her blood stained shirt.

"Nah, that's okay."

He sat on her couch and put his head in his hands.

She came out and saw him there and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "Yeah. I"m fine."

"Why did you ask to come up then?"

"I just need to take a break and process everything that's happened."

She nodded in understandment. She has having a hard time believing all this to.

"I would thank you... but that's no where near enough. I mean... what do you say to the person that pretty much saved your family?" He said stumbling over his words.

"No thanks needed, Elliot. You know that."

He sighed, "At least nothing happened to you."

"Oh please. I was probably the last thing going through your mind."

He looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"Someone tells you that there was an accident with your pregnant wife and you think about your partner?... Yeah right. And I don't blame you."

"Maybe you weren't the _first _thought, but you crossed my mind... Why do you think that I don't care about you at all?"

"I do not! When do I do that?"

"Well, lately things just have been different. I don't know how to explain it but they just have. You act like we're not friends anymore we're just... partners. Like, we work together and nothing more."

"Would a partner and nothing more, save your wife and child?"

"You would've done that no matter who was in the car, because you are a good person."

"True... but still."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I can't believe there's another child," Elliot said in awe.

"I know," Olivia said in agreement.

The were quiet for a little longer.

"Do you want me to help you with anything. Like preparing before the baby and Kathy get home?"

"Nah. I got it under control," He replied standing up. "Thanks for letting me come in."

"No problem, partner," She said, a smile on her face.

He smiled and let himself out. As he walked away, he thought, _"Partner. Just partner. Never anything more." _He shook his head and continued down the stairs. He was off to prepare for baby and wife, never knowing what it would have been like the other way. He blew it.

* * *

And that was?? Good? Great? Terrible?Okay? I don't know, you tell me! Review please. You know your feedback is welcome. So hit that purple-ish 'Go' and type away. There is only 1 more in this series left. **Undercover**.(:  
-Lexiii


	7. Undercover

Mmkayy, last one. So, Enjoy ;D

* * *

**Undercover:**

Elliot knew it was hard on her. Creagen had given her some time off and she took it, no argument. He had read Fin's report of what happened but Olivia gave her paperwork straight to the office so he couldn't read it. There was a gap in time where Elliot didn't know what happened, but whatever did, was being hard on Olivia. Elliot could already imagine what this bastard did to her. He also knew Olivia refused to talk to the shrink. Hell, she refused to talk to anybody about what happened. The only way to figure it out and comfort his partner, was to go to her apartment and hope like hell she doesn't tear him apart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia sat at home on her couch, just thinking. Thinking about what happened. She couldn't believe it, she had actually been _that_ close to being a victim. She hadn't really thought about it. Because if you don't ponder on it, if you just push it away and move on, you can pretend like its not real. But now she had this time on her hands and the only thing left to do was think about it.

She heard a knock at her door. She couldn't think of why anybody would be at her apartment a 11:30 at night. Then right before she got to the door she knew who would be on the other side..._Elliot_. She turned back around and sat on her couch.

Then her phone rang, she looked down at the vibrating light up screen with the name 'Elliot' across it.

"Olivia, I know you're in there," He said through the door.

She stayed perfectly still.

"Olivia, don't be like this. Just open the door... please?"

She moaned before getting up to answer the door.

"Hey," He said when she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She replied coldly.

"Can I come in?"

She paused for a second considering it. She sighed and opened the door wider letting him in.

"Are you okay?" He finally spit out, when the silence and tension was too much.

"I'm fine."

She sat down on her couch and Elliot sat down in the chair.

"Olivia."

That seemed to be all he had to say, she put her head down and let out a sob, like she had been holing it in since he got here.

He moved to the couch next to her, "It's okay," He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No its not!" She yelled back. They both were startled by her sudden outburst.

"Shh. Sweetie, what do you mean?"

"I mean I let myself get that close to being a victim! Elliot, I'm a goddamn cop! I'm supposed to be tougher than that!"

They were both silent for a while.

"It was so close... He told me... That if I bit him... He would've killed me." She said quietly

It took a second for Elliot to understand what she meant.

"Olivia, It's okay. You survived.. that's what matters," He said cautiously.

She nodded, she knew that from her cop prospective but the rest of her mind didn't believe it.

"What if he had-," She started.

"He didn't"

"But what if-"

"He didn't," He said firmer that time.

She sighed, "Yeah." That was all she was able to say.

"Olivia, look at me."

She did as she was told.

"He didn't. You're alive. You aren't severely injured, and you saved countless women from going through what you did. Now I'm not saying I like the way you had to do it. Trust me... I want nothing more than to beat the crap out of Harris for what he did to you."

She smiled at his protectiveness. She knew he would knock the hell out of him, if had the chance.

"You know what else?"She said.

"What?"

"I thought I would be able to just brush this off, you know? Be able to forget it and move on. But every time I close my eyes I see him. Last night I had nightmares about it. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"I know," He said.

A silent tear slid down her cheek and Elliot pulled her into a hug. At first she was tense but then she relaxed into it. The two sat like that for a couple minutes, then pulled away. Elliot wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"It's all going to be okay. But... I think that maybe you should talk to Huang."

She glared at him.

"Your choice," He added quickly.

She sighed before standing up.

"Elliot, not to be rude or anything but-"

"You need your sleep," He finished her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Take it easy okay?" He said while walking to the door.

She nodded and he left. She walked back to her room hoping for a dreamless sleep, but knowing that it wouldn't come.

* * *

Okay so... That was the last one. Now if you didn't like how that was set up or whatever, I have written another one that is also a post **Undercover. **It's called **_The blame Game._** Just go to my page and Check it out. And review!! Please you have no idea how much they help! Thank you for reading.  
-Lexiii


End file.
